


The Gen of Miracles

by drarrys_bxby17



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa, Basketball, Coaches, Everyones around the same age, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Promises, Protective Eren Yeager, Rivalry, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Generation of Miracles, Tournaments, bad student eren yeager, cuddling on coaches, eren and jean have a good friendship, idk yet, ill add more tags as I go, maybe smut, smart armin alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrys_bxby17/pseuds/drarrys_bxby17
Summary: Talented basketball players weren't easy to come by- sure there were average players who had the potential to do great things, but to find someone who could easily be named a star was rare. Extremely rare. Which is why, when the Shiganshina's Basketball club entered the national championship, everyone was in a state of shock.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Gen of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I just want to say I dont check through my work, however I will fix mistakes if you tell me they're there :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

_Talented basketball players weren't easy to come by- sure there were average players who had the potential to do great things, but to find someone who could easily be named a star was rare. Extremely rare. Which is why, when the Shiganshina's Basketball club entered the national championship, everyone was in a state of shock._

_Five players, each with different physiques, all cradling some extraordinary talent. Maybe it was some sort of coincidence that five stars were born in the same period of time as each other, just as they managed to make it to the same school. However when the shadows- another group of five star players, female players, situated once again at Shiganshina- people started to believe it was some sort of unbelievable miracle. And the fact that both the captains from each team lived in the same household made their talents seem so much more incredible._

_After a few games where they completely overwhelmed their opponent, the Generation of Miracles began to gain some popularity, many tried (and failed) to challenge them in matches, which were turned down by their coach to keep the boys healthy and without injury. Within their first year of playing as a team, the five took the national championship with ease, baffling viewers and players. Many questioned their abilities, assuming they were tricks, but no acclaims were ever proven to be true._

_Two and a half years later and the boys were quitting, focusing more on getting into their chosen high schools rather than winning once again. However they didn't leave without notice; their captain, Eren Yeager, made a promise to the team- once they were in different schools, they would each join their basketball team and fight against each other to see who exactly would come out on top. And each boy agreed to it, wanting not only the competition but also the promise they would meet once again, all of them together. Even if they were on different teams. Even if they drifted apart. Even if they replaced each other. In the end, they would come together and play once more, although this time they were playing for something rather than some stupid winning that was almost hand given to the team._

_So as the group split, there were no tears nor goodbyes, there were promises. Promises they'd each keep no matter what, whether they worked alone or together, they'd meet once more. One more game._

_Which is how Eren Yeager had made it here in the first place._

* * *

If someone were to describe Eren to a stranger, one of the words coming out there mouth would most definitely _not_ be organised. He was messy, energetic and unable to stay concentrated for anything he deemed not worth his time. 

And so, here Eren was, borrowing Armin's spare textbook because his had apparently decided to run off sometime last night. 

"Fuck, you life saver." Eren cursed, smiling wide at his best friend. They had been at their new school for approximately three days, and Eren had already earned himself two detentions and an unhealthy amount of unwanted admirers. Although he would argue that the detentions weren't his fault in the slightest, seeing as they were both for indecent language _which_ Jean had obviously provoked on both occasions. The fucking ass. Horse ass.

"Yeah, I know." Armin replied, shutting his door behind him and locking it quickly. Somehow walking away without checking if had actually locked or not; for someone who had major anxiety issues, Armin had a weird amount of trust in his judgement.

However Eren knew it wasn't a trust that could be called stupid- the boy was the co-captain of the GoM who was literally known for his insane judgement skills after all. Talking about basketball- today was the Wings of Freedom's basketball trials, and Eren knew Armin had been stressing over this day for months, which is probably why the blonde had been so tense. Normally he was asking Eren questions about the recent homework and whether he had done it or not, but right now Eren was left with a heavy silence that was slowly draining the energy from his body. 

"Armin," He started, before he could question if this conversation was worth it or not. "Are you still worried about try-outs today?" Eren asked, really hoping his best friend wasn't. Armin had always doubted himself and his skill- he was smaller and weaker than the others, however his strategizing and judgement skills made up for that entirely. Yes, there were things he found harder because of his height, but the blonde always figured out some way to take control of the situation if he ever needed to.

"Well- no," Armin sighed, it was a shame Mikasa wasn't here to knock some sense into him, but of course this was the day she decided to walk with her girlfriend into school. "It's just, both Reiner and Connie made it into their school's team, but what if I don't? Of course you and Jean will, with your incredible skill and talent, and with Jean having that amazing agility and hand-eye coordination, but me? I'm nothing compared to you guys." 

Eren stopped in the middle of his stride, taking both Armin and the surrounding students by surprise. "Are you, are you _kidding_ me, Armin? There's no was in hell we could've done what we did without you, I mean how many times did you score the final point on court? Too many times to fucking count, so don't you even try me with that 'I'm weaker than you all' shit, because it blatantly isn't true. Sure, we're so much more handsome than you," Eren joked, trying to relieve some of the tension. "But you've got some fucking brains on you man, and don't forget the fact you can play too, it's not like you're awful with a ball."

Armin let out a small smile from Eren's words, "You guys are pretty stupid." he replied, making Eren double over with laughter.

"Hey! They might be, but I'm a genius in disguise, just you wait." Eren said, grinning so wide it made his jaw ache and his eyes wrinkle. He must've looked ridiculous in his black ripped jeans and green hoodie smiling like an idiot, however he could see a rather obvious group of girls whispering about him in the corner of his eye, their eyes flickering to his face and blushing. 

Armin rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Because Einstein most definitely had to borrow his best friends spare text book." he retorted, before walking once more towards what Eren liked to call hell. 

Maybe today would be better, he had basketball after school which would hopefully keep him from jumping out a window during math, although Eren highly doubted that. He had an early math lecture, which was being lead by Eren's least favourite teacher- Miss Karr. For some reason or another, the middle aged ginger had taken a disliking to Eren the moment he had stepped into her dreaded classroom, even though he hadn't done anything disruptive during the period. If the woman should hate anyone, it should be Jean. After all, he _was_ the one who disrupted the class on _multiple_ occasions, but no, she had taken an unnerving liking for the horse.

The two of them entered the school together, seeing as they were both in the same classes as each other, and Armin immediately lead the two of them towards the lecture hall- already knowing that if he gave Eren the chance, the brunette would escape. 

"It's only two hours, there's not much that can happen in such a short amount of time." Armin tried to comfort, but even he sounded slightly shaky. However Eren wouldn't get a detention today, he _couldn't,_ because that would mean missing try-outs and the green eyed boy was in no way planning on doing that. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Eren sighed, running his hand over his face, before following Armin into the lecture room, which was already half filled with students. 

As predicted, Miss Karr was already glaring daggers into Eren's head, who ignored the stupid ginger and instead joining Jean towards the back. Sure, he didn't want to sit with horse face, however he was sitting next to the only two back row seats left and Eren didn't want to be any closer to the soulless bitch than he had to. 

"What-"

"Don't even start." Eren said, his tone laced with annoyance. "I can't get a fucking detention today, and you're the only person with two seats next to you in the back row."

"I always knew you loved me, Yeager." Jean mocked, laughing silently when Eren sent a glare his way. Armin took his seat next to Jean, mainly to make sure the two didn't kill each other, but also to take some of Misses attention off of his best friend. It was pretty ingenious, and Armin would much prefer for Eren to be at basketball today. 

"You wish." Eren spat back, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He didn't truly hate Jean, in fact he though of the horse as a friend- not that he'd ever say that out loud though. If he thought they were friends, well then that was nobody else's business but his.

The lecture went pretty smoothly to Eren's disbelief, he'd only had one screw up with the teacher and luckily that wasn't enough to get him a detention, so the brunette counted it as a win. Sitting next to Jean actually helped a lot more than Eren assumed it would, he got Eren out of situations that he wouldn't be able to do himself- and if Eren wasn't so head strong he probably would've said thank you. But this is Eren and Jean we're talking about here, so that most definitely didn't happen, and Eren didn't think it ever would, which was okay for the both of them.

* * *

The rest of the day breezed by, and within no time Eren was meeting up with Armin and Jean, all three of them becoming increasingly nervous by the second. All three of them had come to realise that this was more important than any of the games they had played during their reign of power in middle school- if they didn't make it in today, then they'd have to wait another whole year before they were even able to think of fulfilling the promise they had made to their old teammates. Which none of them wanted to be doing. 

As they entered the gym, most of the other students turned around to face them, their mouths hanging agape when they recognised who they were. And if Eren hadn't been feeling uncomfortable before- he most definitely was now. 

"Holy fuck-" One of them swore, making Armin blush and Jean snicker. 

"Are you-"

"Y-Yeager-"

"Miracles-"

Yup, Eren was absolutely uncomfortable. Being called names was something the brunette could handle, however being looked at like he was some sort of God made him feel unnatural, It wasn't as if he hadn't worked hard to make it to where he was today, they all had. Their coach had made sure of that, and being called a 'miracle' made it seem like they put no effort whatsoever into their plays, which was extremely far off the truth.

"What's everyone looking at?" A loud voice asked from behind the crowd, and everyone turned their heads away from the trio and back to the front. "Oh, there's more?" The voice squealed, and Eren noticed a girl with brown hair and big rectangular glasses push through the others. 

Armin coughed loudly before taking the speaking role as usual, "Yeah, we're sorry we're late, we got a bit, uh, caught up in something." The blonde explained. And by something he most definitely did not mean getting called into Miss Karr's office over some stupid essay that Eren hadn't handed in, even though it wasn't due for another couple of weeks. 

"No worries, can you tell me your names," She said calmly. "It's only so that I know who I'm talking to, ya know, because for all I know you could be some assholes trying to piss off Mr grumpy-head." Eren tilted his head at the nickname, but otherwise stayed silent. 

"Yeah," Armin said once more, Eren really needed to thank his best friend some time soon. "I'm uh- Armin Alert, this to the left of me is Jean Kirstein, and the green-eyed one is Eren Yeager." 

Eren felt a flush rising to his cheeks at the intense stare the girl was giving them, it was as if she were dissecting them with her eyes. "As in, the three from the Generation of Miracles?" She asked curiously.

"Sure." Jean replied, obviously sucking up the complement and adding it to his ever growing ego.

"Oh shut up horse face, but yeah we're from Shiganshina." Eren said, finally regaining his confidence. 

"How comes your so... scrawny?" The brunette asked, and Jean's eyes went wide making Eren laugh. 

"S-scrawny?" Jean stuttered out, hitting Eren's arm hard to stop him from laughing.

"Yeah," The girl began. "Sorry if I'm being rude, I'm Hange by the way, but for people who are apart of the Generation of Miracles I was expecting for your physiques to hold a lot more power and strength. Not that that's an insult, you obviously have great skill but I just thought you'd have more muscles."

"If you want muscles then you should meet Reiner," Eren joked, making Armin smile and Jean scowl. "Jeany over here had a recent injury which meant he couldn't train fully, and after we all quit the team we didn't have any help from our old coach with our workouts, so we fell behind slightly. Although we managed to go on runs pretty often and play matches for fun- we weren't able to truly improve our body." Eren explained, making a huge amount of sense for once. 

Hange nodded, before running back into the front of the crowd, the trio joining on at the end. "Well, now that we have everyone here I think it'd be best to make a start. I'm Hange, the coach of the Wings of Freedom, and if you don't like that then you can simply leave now." She said, waiting for someone to move however no one did. "Good, normally I'd have Erwin here with me, but he's doing something else at the moment so unfortunately we're stuck with Scrooge. I was thinking we could start off with a smaller game, splitting off into three's so that I'm able to see your plays in action, so if you wouldn't mind making a group of three with someone."

Of course Eren, Armin and Jean immediately grouped with each other, knowing they'd be able to play much better together rather than with people they weren't familiar with. 

"Now we'll start off with out infamous group over here, and those big muscly people." Hange instructed, and the trio looked over to see people who looked to be much taller and stronger than them. It was obvious Hange had done this on purpose, she wanted to see whether or not the boys were able to play against people who looked to be an unfair match, however Eren was already able to unpick all of their weaknesses. 

"Can we have time to talk?" A gruff voice asked, and Hange nodded.

"Of course, you can have five minutes to talk with your teammates before we get started."

Eren knew that these five minutes would be important to the group- if he was able to pick out their weaknesses and give Armin enough time to come up with a counterattack then it would give them a higher chance of winning. So, Eren got to work.

He noticed the tallest guy's hands were bandaged, which meant he must have possession of the ball more often than his teammates, and the guy's shoes were more scuffed on the left side, which meant his dominant side was his left. Even though he was tall, there was a hunch to his back, and Eren made the educated guess the guy hadn't managed to get his posture right yet. Towards the left, there was someone who was slightly smaller than the rest, however he was spending more time stretching out his knees, which let Eren know he was a jumper- more likely to be in defence rather than offence. And as he moved towards the right, he noticed the boy had much less muscles then middle man, which Eren knew made him more agile and fast than the other two, meaning his speciality was most likely passes. The boy began to roll his right elbow and wrist, obviously getting ready to use them more than his left, so Eren knew he'd be using his right hand much more than his left when he stole passes.

Apparently Eren had been thinking out loud, so Armin had already created a counterattack against the team, which Eren trusted in just as he trusted in the both of them. Armin's plan was pretty simple- Jean took cover on the right to keep the ball high, making it harder for the passer to steal any balls that went off course, and Eren was up front as usual because Armin knew Eren would be able to take on the biggest guy. The blonde had situated himself at the back, knowing that if anyone were to be able to stop them from shooting it'd be him; he was able to assess any situation within milliseconds, and therefor that meant he could judge what the opponent was planning on doing next. Whether that was shooting, passing or dribbling. His talent in reading body language also gave him an advantage, so that when the player moved to fast for him to assess anything he was still able to foresee what was about to happen.

Whilst Armin was explaining his plan to the other two, Jean was also preparing. The boy had an insane shot- which when he was truly going for it, had a 100% accuracy rate. If he was able to keep the ball up high, it would give him easier chances to shoot, and not alone were his 3 point shots incredible, so were his setups. Eren had an amazing amount of both power and speed- although his speciality were his jumps, which were able to surpass any blockers no matter how tall the were. That meant he also had his signature dunk, which had broken multiple hoops in middle school, and Jean could set them up like no other. If the green-eyed boy had to pick two other people to play a game with, it would've been those two.

The three of them had a dynamic that used both strength and wits, making it one of the most powerful combinations a basketball trio could contain.

"Times up you lovely lot," Hange explained. "I want to see what you can do, not what you _can't_ do, so I'd much prefer it if you don't try and show off in front of anyone, because if you fail both me and Levi would never let you live it down. Miracles, your on the bottom half, muscles you have the top. Levi, if you could start the game for me please."

As both teams walked onto their sides of the lines, Eren noticed someone walking across from the back of the gym- a smaller boy with raven hair and grey eyes. He reminded Eren of Mikasa, the cold, unwelcoming facial expressions mixed with his aura that asserted dominance. Unfortunately, the biggest guy from the other trio didn't understand the fact that Levi was most definitely _not_ someone you wanted to mess with.

"Aren't you a bit short for this?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Levi's eyes met the taller's, and the raven shot for the hoop without even looking, the ball sliding in without even touching the sides. "Say that again and you'll never have a cock to masturbate over your fucking mom with." 

Eren stifled his laughter, as the boy practically shrivelled up in regret, suddenly noticing Hange throw another ball towards him in the corner of his eyes, and Eren caught it without missing a beat. "Can I have a warning next time please?" Eren asked the coach, who simply grinned at him like a maniac. He silently handed the ball to Levi, who snatched it out of his hands harder than even Annie could manage. 

Before he could make a comment on the strength, Levi had already thrown the ball up into the air, and just as Eren had predicted the boy who had been stretching out his knees jumped. However Armin had already reached the ball, having predicted when the boy was going to jump, and threw it directly to Eren.

The bigger guy who had made the comment about Levi's height came running forward, but Eren didn't even flinch. He simply turned towards the right, knowing that it would make the fight harder for his opponent. He swept past him with such an elegance and speed no one noticed it happen until Eren was propelling himself up towards the hoop. As usual he reached the perfect height, before slamming the ball down with such a force the others felt the floor vibrate. Seeing as they were playing half court, Eren ran back to his teammates and was greeted with an insult from Jean and a high five from Armin, two things that simply fuelled him more. 

The other three came running at full speed towards the trio, but Armin had already predicted who the smallest would pace to, and intercepted the ball easily, throwing it to Jean who shot a 3 pointer, purposely throwing it higher than he had to so that the shot would sink into the other teams ego. They had turned back before it had even entered the hoop, trusting Jean enough to know that he would make it without any doubts.

"Fuck yeah!" Jean exclaimed, the adrenaline of the match finally kicking in.

Feeling defeated, their opponents switched up their routine, taking a slower approach and sending the smaller over to Jean, which set up their original plan perfectly. The tallest threw to the person on Jean, who turned slow enough that Jean was able to hook his left arm around the player and grab the ball without causing a foul. Eren was already up the court and ready to take a shot, so Jean threw it so that it would rebound off the back and into Eren's hands, giving Eren a dunk that was even more powerful than the last. However the team still had to hold back- if they went too strong then Eren would start breaking the hoop and the game would quickly become uninteresting.

Although that was until the big guy spoke once more, "So now we know why you're considered so much better than those stupid shadows or whatever they're called. I bet you we'd beat them within an instant- girls are useless at sports." he said, and Eren eyes lit up in flames.

"Oh you're so fucked now." He spat, letting out a humorous laugh and turning back towards his friends. "We're going one hundred percent now, I don't give a fuck, they talked shit about the girls so now they're going to get their _asses_ beat." Eren told the other two, who immediately knew exactly what they had to do. No one, _no one,_ spoke shit about the girls to them.

As the other team ran to them, Armin intercepted the ball the moment it had gotten over the half way line, running with such a speed most would think he's in the _zone_ , he was quick to pass to Jean who threw it in just as quickly as he had gotten it. Eren knew he wanted to go one on one with the bigger guy, so he told the other two and they both agreed to let him do so- as long as he wouldn't cause any harm to him (however no promises could be made).

Armin had once again gotten the ball off them as quickly as before, and he'd thrown it to Eren without even breaking contact with the other guy. Eren caught the ball and started to dribble, walking up to the big guy who just grinned in response.

"So you've finally stopped being a pussy and decided to face me?" He asked, and Eren smiled sadistically.

"You think this is me being a pussy?" Eren questioned, malice filling his tone. "Because if so then I do feel bad for you, because this is simply me underestimating you." And with that, Eren had spun round the taller who was practically frozen to the spot- only to come into contact with the guy who was good at intercepting. Although that didn't matter at the moment, Eren went from left to right twice, with such a speed his body was simply a blur to both the players and the audience, before reaching the net. But this time, instead of going for a jump, Eren propelled his body backwards, leaning into the shot to that the ball would move more precisely. It went in without even scraping the sides, and the room went silent. All that could be heard was the sounds of Eren's shoes squeaking on the hard wood floor, and the vicious air conditioning.

"And here I was thinking you'd be more than just talk."

The match went on like this for another twenty minutes, until the Miracles won 207:0, shocking everyone around them.

Armin had thrown his drink at Eren, forcing him to at least swallow some of it down, but the boy refused. He lunged at the bigger guy and Jean leapt forwards to grab Eren's waist- holding him so tight the green-eyed boy was in no way able to move.

"You fucking bastard!" Eren snarled. "I fucking _dare_ you to say something about the girls once more. You may be bigger than me, but trust me once I'd be finished with you, you'd be nothing more than some fucking sexist prick that got his ass beat."

"Yeager calm the fuck down," Jean said into Eren's ear, squeezing him tighter as he began to fight against him more. "You _know_ Mikasa wouldn't want this, you've proven your shit by beating him by miles! I will force Armin to call Annie if I fucking have to." Jean threatened and Eren stopped fighting. 

"Okay, how about we don't kill each other-" Hange started before being interrupted by Levi.

"Get the fuck outside." Levi told the bigger guy, who grabbed his bags in fear, immediately leaving with his other two minions following behind.

Eren's jaw was clenched so hard Jean could practically _hear_ his teeth grinding together. "What did he say that got you so riled up you fucking idiot? Since when have you been so angry you've beaten someone by over _200_ fucking points?" Jean asked, and Hange walked over to Eren at the same time.

"Fucking prick," Eren started. "He said he'd realised why we were much more overrated than the girls, and he said he'd beat the shadows by _miles_ because they were girls. Mikasa would fucking win by over _300 points_ if she were here. That fucking ass doesn't have a clue about what he's talking about, he fucking underestimated us, then underestimated the girls _and_ said they were useless, all whilst he was playing shittier than Reiner does when he's high?" 

"So you weren't in the zone?" Hange asked curiously. 

"Fuck no," Eren swore. "That was barley my 75%, I wouldn't give that bastard the fucking _chance_ to see me when I'm at my highest."

"Eren you need to drink." Armin said softly, handing him his own water bottle. 

Hange looked to be in shock, "And you only played that well because he angered you? So before, you were below your 50%?" 

"Yeah, we had already figured out their weaknesses and planned multiple counterattacks so there was no need to put that much effort into it. I trust Armin and Jean so I knew they'd be able to do the counterattacks without failure." Eren explained, chugging down half of Armin's water. 

"You hadn't even watched them play before, how did you-"

"Body language," Armin said. "Eren can figure out people weaknesses in their play by simply evaluating how they present themselves. For example, the biggest guy had scuff marks towards the left of his shoes, which meant he used his left side more than his right side, which is how Eren broke through so easily. His back also had a hunch to it which lead Eren to believe his posture wasn't perfect- which was true in the end. And whilst he explained that to me and Jean, I came up with multiple counterattacks within a few minutes as Jean prepared his shots, they have a 100% accuracy, however once you add someone who can steal balls it drops down to a 98% accuracy, although in the end the guy wasn't even able to intercept any of out passes or shots anyway."

All eyes were on Armin as he spoke, and Jean had moved Eren over to a bench to calm down- none of the trio wanted Eren to go full on white rage on them, because that would be bad. 

After their game, they stayed to watch the others play, before Hange excused everyone but the trio.

"Levi~" She called out, grabbing a chair for the smaller who obviously just wanted to leave. "I think we've found our players." 

"No shit four eyes," He grumbled unenthusiastically. "After winning by 207 points, of course we'd fucking choose them."

"Stop being so fucking grumpy," Hange sung. "But I do want to know why you want to join the basketball club, I can see the fact that you obviously have a motive for this."

"It's pretty simple." Jean admitted. 

"Yeah, of course we wanted to join just to play basketball, however we made a promise to our old teammates we'd play against them one day, and we found out yesterday that they'd made it into their schools team, so we thought that it was our turn." Armin shrugged, there really wasn't much else to it. "Oh, and because the girls wanted to watch us play in official matches again, just was we want to watch them."

"Do you mean the shadows?" Hange asked.

"If that's what you want to call them, yes," Eren said. "I know Mikasa, Annie and Ymir managed to make it into this schools club, and Sasha and Historia both made it into theirs, which means hopefully we'll get to watch them play against each other too." 

"Levi!" Hange exclaimed. "We should do a practice match against the female team! Petra would surely agree to it, and then we get to watch these three play against the three shadows! Well, I mean you'll be playing, but still!" 

"Oh my god, imagine Mikasa one on one-ing Eren, I think we'd all die." Jean sighed dramatically, and Eren's eyes lit up at the thought.

"The last time we played-"

"You both got into the zone, yes _we_ remember." Armin told Eren, who grinned at him.

Hange gasped at that information, "So that'll mean you might re-enter it if you play against Mikasa? Because holy fuck, that's something I most definitely want to see."

Levi groaned, "You and you're fucking excitement."

This was fucking _awesome._


End file.
